The Toll of the Wind Chime
is the 297th chapter of Urusei Yatsura Tankobon. Synopsis #Oyuki presents a special wind chime to Lum. #Ataru and his family is having a horrible summer season. Ataru begs his parents to buy an air conditioner to replace the crappy fan, luckily Lum brings the wind chime from outsode and hangs it at the post of living room to let the refreshing air flows through all the places. #Ataru and his family hang the other wind chimes all around the house for providing more cool airs and decreasing the temperature, but those wind chimes breed themselves rapidly. Not longer later, Ataru and his parents are facing unexpected troubles. #Lum calls Oyuki for help through connection screen. Within several minutes, Oyuki arrives with several wind chime businessmen, cutting off all the wind chimes in his house. #After the businessmen cut off those wind chimes, Oyuki makes a deal with Ataru's parents for donating some profits to the nursery. Plot Once again, Lum visits her best friend-Oyuki at Neptune. Lum hears that the wind chime businessmen need some wind chimes from Oyuki, and so Oyuki brings her to the place where there is planted of Wind Chime Trees. Looking Lum is attracted by the toll of wind chimes, Oyuki decides to present a wind chime for her. On Earth, Tomobiki is having summer season. Ataru and his family cannot stand such harsh weather, Cherry and Kotatsu-neko are cooking chafing pot at their house makes the temperature rises. When the family is having quarrels, Lum and Ten back home at the perfect time, she also brings the wind chime for introducing the benefit of this wind chime. The cold breeze that emitted by the wind chime not only providing a cool and fresh temperature for the living room, it also calms down their souls. While Ataru's mother reaches to the kitchen for preparing some noodles for her family, she feels extremely hot. Lum brings another wind chime for her and again hangs on the post. The appearance of the wind chimes cheer up Ataru and his family. They hangs more and more wind chimes all over the house. At sudden, they feel cold and chill. Ataru's mother orders Lum to take off the other wind chimes, but the wind chimes grow their roots on their post, and it might grow more and more within minutes. This situation reminds Ataru that he hanged one of the wind chime at his room brfore. He quickly rushes to his room, but his room is covered by those wind chimes. Later, the wind chimes grow and grow more rapid, the house is in mess. Ataru's parents gather themselves to remove the wind chimes, but it is useless. Hiding themselves into the kotatsu with Cherry and Kotatsu-neko also not a good solution to withstand the coldness. Before the situation is getting worse, Lum backs to her spaceship to call Oyuki for help through connection screen. And so Oyuki quickly arrives with the other wind chime businessmen, assisting them to cut off the wind chimes. After they take off the wind chimes and pay money for Oyuki, Oyuki makes a deal with Ataru's parents whether they agree her to donate some of the profits to the nursery or not. Characters in Order of Appearance *Lum *Oyuki *Wind chime businessmen *Ataru *Ataru's Mother *Ataru's Father *Ten *Cherry *Kotatsu-neko Notes #Some of the scene happens as same as Urusei Yatusra's OVA 12 - The Obstacle Course Swim Meet. Category:Chapters